


Two Sides Of A Coin

by GanglyLimbs



Series: I Got Blood On My New Jeans [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Gang Member! Meg, Girl Gang, Multi, non-FAHC Crew, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the two sides of Meg Turney. One violent and one soft. All her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides Of A Coin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a GTA au where the guys aren't in a gang but the girls are. I hope you like it.

Meg took her time circling the one lone chair in the room where a bound man sat, fearful eyes following her. Meg grinned.

The warehouse they were in had been long abandoned by its original owners. It sat on the wrong side of the city (really Los Santos didn’t _have_ a good side so it sat on the worse side). Her crew kept it clean, though, and her victim had no idea how much blood had been spilled where he sat. A table was directly across from him, close enough he could see all the fun things that were ready for him if he didn’t talk soon.

Meg brushed against him, enjoying the way he flinched. “Now, Joe, you know I don’t want to hurt you.” She lied, her voice like honey. Joe shivered. “All I want to know is when the shipment is coming in.”

“I-I-I don’t know. I swear.” Joe tried. Meg shook her head before back handing him.

Joe’s head snapped to one side, scratch marks across his check from her nails. He whimpered and Meg’s lip curled. _Pathetic._

“I know your lying, Joey. You’re their go-to guy to arrange these kind of things.” Meg kneeled down so she was eye level with him. “The question is, when are you going to tell me the truth?”

“You’re going to kill me anyway. Or they will.” Joe whimpered, shrinking back. “Either way, I’m a dead man.”

Meg cocked her head. “Maybe not.” She grinned at the hopeful look in Joe’s eyes. “My Boss needs a rat and you fit perfectly.” She reached forward to pinch his check.

“You tell us what we want, prove yourself, and we won’t have to dispose of a body. Won’t we?”

Joe nodded eagerly. “I’ll tell you anything you want. I’ll swear a fucking blood oath if your boss wants me too. Just. Please let me go.”

Meg smirked.

~

An hour later, Meg was stepping outside. She shivered as the cool air hit her and pulled out her cellphone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

“Hello?”

Meg relaxed at the familiar voice. “Hey Boss, its Meg.”

“Hold on a second.” Griffon Ramsey replied. Meg heard what sounded like a chair moving around and a muffled conversation before Griffon came back on. “I’m good now.”

“Sorry, did I interrupt your dinner?”

“Just about to sit down, actually. Geoff made some delicious smelling pot roast.”

“Oh, some Geoff Ramsey famous pot roast? I won’t keep you long then.” Meg laughed before turning serious. “We have the schedule. The next shipment is coming in this Thursday.”

“Good. Good. And dear Joey?”

“Joey’s a bitch. Gave up the information with just the threat of violence. My advice would be get all you can from him then kill him.”

Griffon hummed. “Ok, I’ll put Ashely on it. She’ll keep him on a short leash till we’re done with him. Wait, hold on.” Griffon moved away from the speaker, but Meg could still hear her muffled voice. “Huh? Oh, no. We’re talking about the Morrison building plans. Yeah, Meg just wanted an opinion on something. I’ll be there soon.”

“Tell Geoff I said hi.” Meg said.

“Meg says hi.” Griffon relays. “Yes, yes. I was just about to.” Griffon is back to talking to her now. “Geoff wanted me to remind you about the BBQ next weekend.”

“Oh right, about that. You want us to bring anything?”

“Nothing but your handsome boys and some beer.”

Meg laughs. “You got it. So what do you want me to do with our friend for tonight?”

The line was silent for a minute, in which Meg assumed Griffon was waiting to see if Geoff was nearby, before she finally spoke. “Do what you think is best.”

“Got it. Ok, I won’t keep you any longer then. Enjoy your dinner.”

“See you. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

They hung up and Meg walked back into the warehouse. Joe was slumped against his chair but perked up once he saw Meg.

“Good news, Joe. Just talked to my boss and they’re very pleased about the information you’ve given me.” Joe smiled but Meg was quick to put an end to that. “Unfortunately they don’t exactly trust you to not go running back to your boss as soon as I release you. So you get to spend the night here.”

Joe’s face immediately fell. “What the fuck. You promised to get me out of here if I told you everything you wanted.”

“And you should be thankful I’m not putting a bullet through your brain.” Meg’s smile was all teeth. Joe immediately backed down. Meg snorted and continued. “Someone will come by tomorrow morning for you. They’ll set you up with a place where we can keep our eye on you and give you the rundown of what we want from you.” Meg grabbed her gun, giving Joe a wink. “See you later, Joey.”

~

Meg sighed in relief once she opened the door to her house. _Home sweet home._ The smell of cooked meat hit her before the sound of voices talking.

“I’m telling you, Ryan-“

“Listen to me Gavin, there’s no way that-“

“There is!”

“There isn’t!”

 _Home sweet home indeed._ Meg chuckled before calling out. “Boys, I’m home.”

There was a pause before twin yells of “Meg.” Gavin bounded around the corner, almost slamming into her. Meg steadied him, laughing. “Whoa, whoa. Where’s the rush?”

Gavin gave her a lopsided smile. “Just excited to see you. I’ve been gone for a week.”

“Yeah, you have.” Meg’s smile softened before she pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

Gavin’s long arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. “Me too.”

They stood like that for a second before she finally pulled away. She patted him on the chest. “Whatever Ryan is cooking sure smells good.” She started for the kitchen, making sure to grab Gavin’s hand.

“He’s making sausages and potatoes.” Gavin replied, squeezing their connected hands. Meg squeezed back.

“And they’re amazing.” Ryan half yelled. He turned around to give the two of them a smile when they entered the kitchen. “Hey Meg. Welcome home.”

“Hey yourself.” Meg stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. “I’m sure whatever you make is as awesome as usual.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates my cooking.” Ryan side-eyed Gavin.

Gavin huffed, but they both could see his smile. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, Ryan. I was just trying to give you some advice.”

Meg snorted. “You? Give cooking advice?”

“Oi!”

“I know right.” Ryan said.

Gavin pouted as the two of them laughed. Rolling his eyes, he pulled Meg away to tell her about his trip to London while they set the table. Meg smiled as she listen to Gavin, and occasionally Ryan when he questioned certain words Gavin used. She had missed this when Gavin was gone. She loved Ryan and knew Ryan loved her but it wasn’t quite the same as when all three of them were together.

Soon the food was on the table and they sat down to eat. Gavin and Ryan were back to arguing, with the occasional kiss in between, while Meg laughed at them.  The stress of the day (with dealing with asshole drug dealers and Joey) faded and Meg could finally relax.

She ran this city with her gang and there were plenty of people who wished her dead. But as long as she came home to her two boyfriends (and as long as she could keep them away from the grittiness of this city) she knew she’d be all right.

God help anyone who dares to touch her boys.

~

Come bother me at my tumblr: [GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
